one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. L VS Scourge the Hedgehog
You know, these green guys seem familiar...but whatever. Who will win this evil copycat One Minute Melee? (To be fair they both didn't really know they were copying anyone for a while) Will it be Mr. L, the green thunder from the Mushroom Kingdom? Or will it be Scourge, the devious speedy hedgehog from Moebius? Pre Fight (Cue Mr. L, Green Thunder 8-Bit) Bleck: There Has Been A Green Hedgehog Running Near Our Base Recently. I Need Someone To Check It Out. Mr. L: I Will Count! Mr. L Hops Outside Before Any Objections Could be Raised Sure Enough A Green Hedgehog Is Running Around Mr. L: Stop! The Count Demands you Leave! Scourge: Who's gonna Stop Me Vigilante? Mr. L: I Will! FIGHT! (Cue Brobot Battle) '60' Mr. L Kicks Scourge in the Face Scourge Punches Mr. L and spins Into Him Knocking him Around Mr. L: Your Good... BUT I'M BETTER! Mr. L Does A Backflip Over Scourge and Punts Him Scourge: Damnit! Scourge Spindashes into Mr. L Mr. L: Stupid Rat! Mr. L Jumps At Scourge Kicking Him Down Scourge: This is Getting Repetitive. Mr. L: How About We Take This to Space? Scourge: I'll Still Kick your Ass! Mr. L Laughs As Unbeknowst To Scourge He Has A Little Surprise Waiting Scourge Also Laughs With his Own Surprise '30' Both Are In Space Both: YOU FOOL! I'M GOING TO USE MY STRONGEST POWER NOW... Huh? Both Stare Blankly Before Using Their Strongest Abilities Scourge: HAIL TO THE KING BABY! Mr. L: Brobot, It's Time for us to Overthrow This King! Both Prepare To Fight (Cue Crocodile Cacophony Rock Cover) Super Scourge Rams Brobot Brobot Fires A Missle Both Ram Each Other Both Spin Back Super Scourge Punches Brobot Hurting It And Even Knocking Mr. L Back Mr. L Counters By Sending A Giant Laser Sending Scourge Far Away Both Charge Each Other '10' Scourge Tries To Spindash But Misses 9''' Mr. L Sends A Laser But Also Misses '''8 Scourge Gets Closer To Brobot Before Ramming It With All his Power 7''' Both Return to Normal '''6 Both Start Falling 5''' Both Start Trying To Kill Each Other '''4 Mr. L: Wait Why Are We Fighting If We Both Wil Die From This? Scourge: Maybe... 3''' Scourge Rams Mr. L Into An Ocean As Both Fall Into It '''2 Bleck: Mr. L... You Seem To Have Not Killed Him But Brought Him Back. 1''' Mr. L: He's A New Recruit. '''0 Scourge Joins Bleck's Minions 'Game.' Conclusion The Winner is... A Draw Credit Mr. L Image and Brobot From MarioWiki Mr. L Image in Fight Render by FawfultheGreat64 on DeviantART Scourge Image In Fight Render by MrMephilesTheDark on DeviantART Super Scourge by Nibroc-Rock On DeviantART Next Time Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Evil Only themed One Minute Melee Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Villain vs Villain Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:Luigi The Thunder Master Category:Adopted One Minute Melees Category:'Colors' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Showoff' Themed One Minute Melees